Time to Come Clean
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: After the Limey, only Castle didn't go out with Jacinda and Kate didn't go out with Colin. Sometimes you need to just face the facts and admit things to each other. But getting together to talk is the hard part. One shot... no smut, sorry


**Title: Time to Come Clean**

Summary: Takes place after the Limey, but Castle does not finish the case and he doesn't leave with Jacinda. Kate does not go out for drinks with Colin… because this is my version and I can. They talk and well… we'll see. **One-Shot… **sorry no smut in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any characters from the show.

_**12**__**th**__** Precinct**_

Colin walked over to Kate. "So, Castle didn't come back?"

She looked up from the box where she was packing away the contents of the case. "No I guess he had to get home."

"Well I have a few hours before my flight, how about I buy you a drink?"

She thought about it but as jealous as she was about Jacinda showing up with Castle, she still loved him. "Thank you but I have paperwork to do when this is done and I need to catch up with Dr. Parish about something."

He nodded. "Another time perhaps." He turned around and walked off.

Kate turned around when Ryan spoke up. "What Beckett, no date with Hunt?"

She smiled. "No, guess I'm not his type either."

Suddenly Ryan cleared his throat so Kate turned around and standing right there was Jacinda. "Are you Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, can I help you? Castle already left."

She smiled. "I'm not looking for Richard, I'm looking for you. He left me a text to return the Ferrari to you here and he said you can give the keys to the doorman if you don't want to bring them up." She laughed. "Although if he's going to use me to make you jealous and it doesn't make you jealous than you're dumber than I am."

Kate looked at her and she knew her looked had to scream confusion. "He did what?"

"Oh please don't tell me you thought I slept with Richard, he didn't even go to Las Vegas. I know him from some of his flights, I owed him a favor and I told him if I could ever help him out to let me know. He called and said he wanted me to show up at a crime scene to make someone jealous and then he said that didn't work, so we did the lunch thing. I never slept with Richard, I'm in a relationship."

Kate put her hand out to accept the keys. "I'll return the Ferrari to Castle, thank you so much."

Jacinda smiled. "Thank you Detective Beckett, all I can say is he loves you and obviously a lot to go through this to make you jealous. I need to get going, I have a flight to catch. Please tell Richard hello for me next time you see him."

Ryan walked over to Kate and smiled. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to leave the keys with the doorman?"

Kate smiled. "No, I get to drive the Ferrari and then I'm going to talk to Richard Castle."

Ryan smiled. "You go on, I'll finish this up."

_**Castle's loft**_

Castle walked over to the door when he heard the knock, probably one of the doormen returning his keys after Beckett dropped them off. He opened the door and was shoved back by Kate walking in. "Please Beckett, come on in."

"Oh thanks Rick, I will and it's Kate just in case you forgot while you were traipsing around town with Trixie. My name is Kate."

"Her name is Jacinda and she dumped me not the other way around."

She nodded then walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, then she sat at the table. "So now you can sit down and tell me the truth, it's time we come clean about everything. I've felt like you were pulling away. It felt like we were getting so close and then all of a sudden you started pulling away."

He walked over and sat down after refilling his coffee. "Kate if I'm honest with you then you are going to be honest with me?"

"Mine for yours Rick, right here and right now."

"I heard you in the interrogation room say you remembered everything about your shooting, but yet you lied to me and told me you remembered nothing."

She looked down and when she looked up he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rick, so sorry. I was afraid to tell you I remembered, I was terrified that if things went bad for us then I would lose you forever. I didn't want to lose you Rick."

He looked down and after taking a drink of coffee he cleared his throat. "There was no Las Vegas trip, I looked like that because I hadn't slept all weekend. I knew Jacinda owed me a favor and so I called her hoping to make you jealous. I should have known that you have to be in love to be jealous, that's one thing I got from talking to her at lunch today. Then I figured with all of this and the way it had to make you look, I mean me showing up with her. I wanted you to drive the Ferrari one last time."

She smiled. "The way it made me look? You're the one that looked stupid Castle."

"I saw the look on Lanie's face and then I heard the comment she made about you waiting too long."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "I had just told Lanie I was going to tell you how I feel about you, we had been talking about you at my place when I got the call. We had some wine and talked about you pulling away, she told me you were just tired of waiting for me to admit my feelings. I have to admit Rick, I was scared."

He gripped her hand tighter. "I felt it all slipping away Kate, everything with us was just slipping through my fingers and there was nothing I could do."

She got up and took her cup to the sink then laid his keys beside him on the table, he looked up expecting to see her walk toward the door but instead she was walking toward his office which led to his bedroom. "Mind if I find something to change into Rick? I'm hungry but I don't want to lounge around in this."

He jumped up and followed her to the bedroom. When he got there he saw her in his t-shirt drawer and then he saw her pull out some boxers. "So what would you like for dinner?"

She smiled. "Oh Chinese sounds really good." He stood there unable to move while she pulled her shirt over her head and then took off her bra, she pulled his t-shirt over her head. Then she pulled off her pants and then looked at him. "Are you going to order the food or stand there and watch me all night?"

He walked over and kissed her. "I'm happy watching you but I know you're hungry and so am I, so I'll order food."

When she walked out of the bedroom she looked at him. "Are you changing before we eat? I thought maybe we could just lay around and watch movies for a while."

He took his wallet out and laid it on the counter. "Just in case the food comes while I'm changing there's enough cash in there to pay for it."

She busied herself with getting drinks and napkins for them, but she turned around when the door opened and she heard laughter. Both redheads froze at the sight of Kate in their kitchen dressed in Castle's shirt and boxers. Alexis smiled. "Something I should know?"

Kate smiled. "We talked and basically cleared the air about everything that's been going on lately then decided to get dinner. I changed just to be comfortable, that's it."

They shrugged and looked at each other, then Martha sighed. "Well we were kind of excited seeing you like this but I guess we can't have everything."

The doorbell rang and Alexis headed for it, but Kate spoke up. "It's dinner, I'll get it." She grabbed Castle's wallet which was not lost on both of them. She walked to the door and opened the door to a delivery man she had seen before. "Alex, how's it going?"

He laughed. "Detective Beckett, its going good and how are things with you and Mr. Castle?"

She smiled as she handed him the money and a tip. "Well if I say about the same there is no way you're going to believe me, so let's go with better." She took the food from him which he must have known they would be back because he ordered tons of food. "Have a nice night Alex."

"I would say you too Detective but I'm guessing I don't have too." She was laughing when she walked away from the door and saw both women looking at her with smiles on their faces.

She cleared her throat and then put the food in the kitchen. "Rick went to change, I better go see what's taking so long." She walked in and saw him pulling shorts up over his boxers but she didn't see her clothes. "Hey your mom and Alexis are here and the food is here. Where are my clothes?"

"I put them in my closet, that's okay isn't?"

She nodded. "Sure thanks Rick but now they are waiting for us to come out and right now they are imagining all kinds of things going on in here. Both of them were practically jumping up and down when they saw me and how I was dressed, then disappointed when I told them I just changed to eat."

He shrugged. "Let's just say hopes have run high in this family about us."

They walked out to the kitchen to see Martha and Alexis getting the food out of the bags. Alexis looked up. "So guys after Chinese how about ice cream and a movie?"

Kate smiled. "Sounds good to me, I'm off tomorrow. I sent Lanie a text asking her if she'll have Javi drop off my car from the precinct here and just leave the keys with the doorman later. They're on a date so it might be late anyway."

Castle picked up the cartons he had ordered for him and Kate, she grabbed their chopsticks, drinks and napkins then everyone headed for the table. He opened their containers and put them between the two of them. Alexis and Martha just watched while they shared the containers, fed each other and laughed. Suddenly they heard a throat clear and Martha smiled. "So how long have the two of you been eating Chinese in that manner?"

Kate looked over at him and shrugged. "Oh I don't know, I guess our second year working together."

Alexis frowned. "So you did that with your boyfriends too, right?"

Kate looked at her and frowned back. "Eww no Alexis, that's gross. I mean it's different your dad is partner and my best friend."

Alexis smiled. "So you'll swap food with him but not a boyfriend? I have to agree with Detective Ryan, you guys are not right. But you kissed your boyfriends, right?"

"Yes but not the way I kissed your dad, it's just different."

Alexis was trying to draw it out of her and she saw her dad looking uncomfortable. "Why is it different?"

"Because I haven't been in love with them like forever, I mean I never was but I've loved your dad for 4 years now." She looked back at Castle. "We need her in interrogation I never would have admitted that in a million years."

He smiled. "If I would have just thought to put her up to it than it would have been better."

Martha waved her chopsticks in the air. "Oh please the only people you were fooling was each other, we all knew and trust me we have been comparing notes."

After dinner Martha excused herself saying she needed her beauty sleep and was exhausted from classes and then shopping with Alexis. She kissed Alexis on the cheek, then Castle on the head and then surprised Kate by kissing her on the head when she passed her. "Good night darlings, I'll see you at breakfast in the morning Katherine."

She smiled. "Goodnight Martha, see you in the morning although since I'm off it won't be super early."

Martha got to the top of the steps. "Should I put some clean linens in the guest room for you darling."

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm not sleeping up there."

Martha went on up practically singing. "That's what I thought but I figured I better check."

_**Much later in the evening**_

Castle felt Kate leaning on his arm as she cuddled close and he heard the yawn she tried to hide. "You're tired, let's get some sleep."

She leaned over and hugged Alexis. "Goodnight sweetie, see you tomorrow."

Alexis nodded. "Okay, I'm going to sleep when this is off. Goodnight Kate."

Castle stood up holding her hand. "Goodnight pumpkin."

Alexis finished her show and was getting ready to turn everything off when she heard a light knock at the door. She checked the peep hole and saw Lanie. "Hey Dr. Parish, sorry Kate's already in bed."

"Oh I'm just dropping off her keys, I didn't want to leave them downstairs. So where is she sleeping if I could be so nosey?"

Alexis smiled. "In dad's room with dad where else would she sleep? I mean they share food and spit, they feed each other."

Lanie shrugged. "They've been doing that for 2 years now." She turned around after giving Alexis the keys. "Well I need to go so Javi doesn't think I'm hanging out, I'll talk to miss kiss and not tell tomorrow."

"Kate's off tomorrow so you'll have to text or call her. Goodnight Dr. Parish." Lanie waved and left.

Alexis put the keys on the counter and then walked upstairs but smiled when she heard voices. "I love you Kate, you need to think about bringing more clothes here."

Then she heard a tired voice. "I'm tired Rick let's talk about it tomorrow okay babe? I love you too."

Alexis nodded thinking to herself. Finally all would be right in her dad's world so she could go to college and not feel so bad about leaving him, he would have Kate.

**The End :)**


End file.
